Blood Gulch Battle Royale
Description It's red versus red, and blue versus blue. The Blood Gulch Crew fights it out to see who is truly the greatest of the idiots. Intro Church, Caboose, Tucker, Doc, Sarge, Grif, Donut, Simmons, and Lopez. If these guys truly are the worlds greatest then I think we might be doomed. And its my job to analyze what they got, to see who would win a Death Battle Church Leonard Church is the leader of the blue team. He was sent to Blood Gulch to be protected by the former leader of blue team Captain Flowers. After Flowers death he took over the position of leader. Unlike the other Reds and Blues, Church is not a typical simulation trooper. He is an A.I. based on Dr. Leonard Church. Church's weapons include his sniper rifle, which has 4 rounds. And his Magnum which has 12 rounds. Each capable of shooting through concrete. Being an Artificial Intelligence, Church is very mechanically smart. He is also very good with technology. Church is also quite durable. He tanked a 10 megaton bomb which "blew him into the past". He's very prone to dying however. Which might be a problem His worst flaw however is his aim. His aim is absolutely awful. He missed a full magazine of pistol shots on a soldier who was standing still less than a foot in front of him. And he almost never lands sniper shots. He did hit one after it bounced of multiple surfaces. But that's probably just luck "There's a fine line between not listening and not caring, I like to think I walk that line every day." Sarge ''' '''Sarge, the leader of the red team. He is bloodthirsty, headstrong, and willing to shoot his own teammates just for the hell of it. Sarge originally joined the UNSC army to fight as an ODST or orbital drop shock trooper. He was there until he was kicked out for giving the ship’s A.I a robotic body. He was eventually put through a series of tests against other soldiers, where it was determined that he was to be the leader of the red team in Blood Gulch. While this may sound impressive, the red team is actually just a simulation team used to protect the Alpha, who happens to be leader of blue team. He was put in this team because it was believed that he and his idiotic team would have no way of killing the Alpha. But while Sarge may not be the smartest guy he does have quite the impressive array of weapons. His personal favorite is the M45D Tactical Shotgun. This baby is packing a 5 shell magazine capable of killing soldiers in one shot. Although it does have quite a short range. His sniper rifle carries 4 rounds and can be used for shooting from long distances. But Sarge prefers to fight up close. His BR55 battle rifle has 36 rounds and has excellent accuracy. He has a rocket launcher capable of taking down ships in a single shot. And last but not least, is his Chain Gun. This thing has a high rate of fire and can tear through armor like its nothing. Despite having all these weapons, he really does use his shotgun a lot. And while Sarge does prefer close range fighting, if he loses his weapons he doesn't have much else he can do. He's not the greatest hand to hand fighter. But that hasn't stopped him from doing many incredible things. He is durable enough to tank a 10 megaton bomb blast at close range. And has jumped from orbit onto many planets. He also took quite the beating from agent Texas, was rammed into a wall by a tank, and took a sniper bullet to the face. Sarge is able to dodge rail gun shots from close range, and he helped to take down multiple Tex bots and Wyoming clones. Hes also a Colonel, which isnt confusing at all "It's time to suck it blue, you just got Sarge'd." ''Caboose Simmons Tucker Grif Doc Donut Lopez Pre-fight DEATH BATTLE Results who do you want to win? Church Sarge Caboose Grif Tucker Simmons Doc/O'Malley Donut Lopez Who do you think will win? Church Sarge Caboose Grif Tucker Simmons Doc/O'Malley Donut Lopez Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles